Falling Into Autumn
by MariahajilE
Summary: Prompts I posted for the Falling Into Autumn Contest that I have expanded into full-length one-shots.
1. Haunted (Carlisle, Esme)

**Original prompt: bit dot ly / 2guUxhM**

* * *

"I don't know, Esme…" Carlisle whined just before he stumbled over a rock.

Esme stopped, sighed, and turned around. She was going to say something snarky, but the feeling faded as she watched him remove wet leaves off his knees. She decided it was time to bring out the big guns.

She slowly walked back to him, set her backpack down, and trailed her hands up his chest before finally landing behind his neck.

"What's wrong, baby?" she cooed, lightly kissing his neck.

He smiled a little, knowing he'd never say no to her but didn't want to remind her as her mouth traveled up to his ear.

"Is this really how you want to spend today? A haunted cabin?"

He pushed his glasses up before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"First," she began, planting a loud kiss on his lips, "we don't know it's haunted. It's deserted. If I'm lucky, it'll be haunted. Second, how would you rather spend Senior Skip Day?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "We could've borrowed Lizzy's car and driven up to Seattle for the day."

"Baby, we go to Seattle all the time."

Esme froze and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Wait. Are you really upset we didn't go to Seattle with Kate and Garrett? I thought you didn't really care where we went—"

"Whoa whoa whoa. I'm not mad. I'm not, okay?"

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead to make his point.

"Then why are you so hesitant to be out here?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I'm…" He sighed and looked away before mumbling something.

"What…?"

"I'm afraid of ghosts. There. I'm afraid of ghosts, okay? They creep me out, Esme. They used to be alive, and now they're dead. Dead! I can't deal with that. Oh, God. My anxiety goes nuts just thinking about it."

"Okay…"

"And then there are the ones that can touch you. Have you seen that shit? They can scratch you and pull on your clothes and push you down the stairs. And don't even get me started on the whole possession thing, Esme."

"Carlisle…"

She stared at him with wide eyes, surprised at his outburst. He never said one word about his fear when she mentioned the cabin to him. She didn't realize he was scared, let alone _that_ scared.

He crouched down and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry. It's stupid, I know, but…"

"But nothing. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know. I wish you would've said something."

"You were really excited, and I didn't wanna take that away from you."

Esme crouched down to his level and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Let's go home, okay? Mom and Dad are at work and then going out to dinner, so we'll be all by ourselves for hours. We'll order in pizza and watch _Lord of the Rings_."

Carlisle contemplated the idea. It was cold and drizzling, and nothing would've made him happier than to just be with Esme as they huddled under a sea of blankets on the couch while she tried to explain the plot to him. Again.

But he just couldn't do it. She'd been talking about this cabin for weeks. She'd made a map and packed snacks. She'd worn her lucky beanie.

"No."

"No?"

"No." He shook his head. "I can suck this up. I know this important to you, so… I can do this."

He blew out a heavy breath and stood up, bringing Esme with him.

"Baby, let's just go. You don't have to."

"I want to," he said, taking her face in his hands. "You're more important."

She leaned in and gave him one hell of a kiss. It knocked his glasses askew and took his breath away.

"Are you sure?" she asked after she pulled away.

When he didn't answer right away, Esme leaned in to give him another one of those kisses. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled just enough to make him moan into her mouth.

"Are you sure?" she repeated, panting a little.

"Yeah…" His eyes fluttered open, and he adjusted his glasses. "I'll need one of those later on, though. For motivation, I mean. Holy crap…"

Esme giggled a little before kissing him sweetly. He exhaled loudly, straightened his shoulders, and picked up her backpack. She put it on and took his hand, pulling him ever so gently.

"You can have all my kisses, baby."


	2. Selfish (Alice, Jasper)

**Original prompt: bit . ly / 2i7LILi**

* * *

"I mean, who does she think she is?!" Jasper bellowed.

Alice could only shake her head as she took two bowls out of the cabinet.

"She said I don't spend enough money on her, work all the time, and spend too much time with you."

"With me?" Alice asked, her voice quiet and shy as ever.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, we fought about it all the time."

"Why?"

"Get this. She thinks we're secretly in love with each other," Jasper answered, laughing hysterically.

Alice turned her back, reined in her emotions, and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer.

"That's ridiculous," she agreed, putting a bowl of Jasper's favorite soup in front of him. She often made it for him when the weather outside was cold and windy.

"Tell me about it. Hey, Ali. This looks fucking fantastic. It's just what I need. Thanks."

Jasper got out of his seat, gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the kitchen with his bowl.

"Anytime," she said to his back.

She stood there for a minute, cleaned a little, and then joined Jasper in the living room. They sat and watched some show on The Food Network that wasn't holding Alice's attention.

And then, before she could even think about what she was saying…

"Is it really that unbelievable?" she asked, her voice a bit stronger than usual.

"What?"

"Being with me."

"What do you—"

"You think it's funny and you make your little jokes, but is it really that ridiculous, Jasper?"

Jasper's eyes went wide at the volume and force behind her question. Alice barely spoke above a whisper, let alone show anger. Before he could respond, she shot out of her seat.

"I have fucking feelings, too, you know. Maybe you should think about that before the next time you laugh at the idea of someone thinking we're together. What? Am I troll or something? Do I just not cut it in the land of Jasper?"

"Alice," he began, standing up and holding his palms up in surrender. "I didn't mean—"

"No. You did mean something by it. You just never thought about what it means _to me_."

Alice took a second to compose herself, grabbed her bowl, and then looked him in the eye.

"You're so…" she began, back to speaking in her usual shy manner, "selfish."

Jasper watched as she walked into the kitchen, placed her bowl in the sink, and then calmly walked up the stairs. It was then he noticed Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Hey, man."

"I don't know whether I'm surprised she finally said something or that it took her this long to crack," Emmett replied, taking off his coat and placing it on the sofa next to Jasper.

"What?"

"I'm gonna make this simple for you, dude, because you're clearly a dumbass. My sister's been in love with you since we were kids."

Silence, a pause, and then panic.

"She's what? But— That's just— She's my best friend, Emmett."

"What does that have to do with anything? You think they're mutually exclusive? Give me a break, man. Look, all I'm telling you is what I know, and what I know is that I've had to watch my baby sister put her emotional shit for you on the backburner for years. She barely talks to Rose about it, and I don't even think she knows I know. Whatever. All I'm saying is every time you mention how ridiculous it is that you two would ever be together—"

"But I don't—"

"You do, dude. A lot. And maybe part of the problem is you don't realize how often that shit comes up with your girlfriends or to people who know you two, but it does and you always laugh it off. How the fuck do you think that makes her feel? You think it's a joke, and she has to play along."

Jasper stared at the floor, thinking over every detail his mind could conjure about his friendship with Alice over the past ten years.

"I know Rose has told her to tell you, but she's Alice. You know how she is."

Jasper remained quiet.

"If we're gonna go to Maria's dinner thing, we need to leave soon. I'm gonna go call Rose and hop in the shower. Be down in fifteen."

Emmett stood, clapped him on the back, and ran upstairs.

Jasper continued to stare at the floor and think about the information bomb he's just been given until he heard steps coming down the stairs.

"You sure you don't wanna come?"

"I told Bella I'd meet up with her to see that new Wahlberg movie," she replied, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"If you change your mind, text me."

"The day Bella lets me out of watching one of her beloved Wahlberg movies…"

Emmett walked over to the sofa and grabbed his coat.

"You ready to go, bro?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you guys later," Alice said before she walked out the door.

"Hey, Ali?"

Jasper quickly made his way to her.

"What's up?"

"Um… I just… Are— Are you sure you don't wanna go with us?" he asked, not really knowing why he'd stopped her in the first place.

"You know Bella would murder me," she quietly laughed, acting as though nothing had happened. "Have fun. I hope you and Maria work things out. I want details later, okay?"

And just like she always did before going their separate ways, she kissed Jasper on the cheek, smiled, and bumped his shoulder.

Two hours later, in the middle of drinking wine and trying to pay attention, Jasper stood from the table.

"Uh, I'm… I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

He clumsily put down his wine and reached for his jacket on the back of his chair.

"Bro, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to, uh, talk to someone."

Emmett's face registered what Jasper wasn't saying.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you to be careful. I kicked your ass in sixth grade, and I'll do it again, if I have to."

"I don't think it'll come to that, but okay," Jasper replied, lightly laughing.

As Jasper was buttoning up his jacket on the way to his car, he hit the first name on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"At Tony's with Bella. She wanted a slice."

"Can you meet me at your place in twenty minutes?"

"Um, yeah… You okay? Did something happen with Maria?"

"I just… Ali, we need to talk."


End file.
